


Overture

by withflouronmyhands



Series: Cressi Week 2k18 [1]
Category: Men's Football RPF
Genre: cressiweek2k18
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-01
Updated: 2018-10-01
Packaged: 2019-07-23 07:34:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16154504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/withflouronmyhands/pseuds/withflouronmyhands
Summary: These were the first paragraphs of my work for day 1, but I decided to post them as a separate bit. I thought it worked better this way, as a little introduction for what is to come.Happy Cressi Week 2k18, everyone!





	Overture

There was something to be said about legends: how much they left out.

Their legend started as any other, which simply means that it doesn’t have a start at all. There was a time before they started to be seen as enemies, and a time after, but to point out when one had given place to the other would be impossible.

They would go down in the history of football as one of the biggest rivals ever, so much that one would never be spoken about without at least mentioning the other. Some would say that they’re rivalry was written in the stars, others would say that it just happened that their careers would align so perfectly.

A lot would be said about them, some of it factual, most of it just speculation. However, for all that would be said, there was so much more that would be left untold.

**Author's Note:**

> These were the first paragraphs of my work for day 1, but I decided to post them as a separate bit. I thought it worked better this way, as a little introduction for what is to come.
> 
> Happy Cressi Week 2k18, everyone!


End file.
